Reawakened
by thedarklonelystranger
Summary: Serenity Corbin's father is suddenly murdered, not just murdered, beheaded. She has questions, and she wants answers. She gets a lot more questions when Ichabod Crane is awakened from the dead. Serenity and her father's partner, Abbie Mills are about to get thrown into a world they never knew existed. {{Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and the story/plot}}
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Sheriff August Corbin finishes the last few sentences on his police report. As the long day comes to a close, he realizes how tired he is. Also, not to mention the fact that he feels like something is terribly wrong.

On instinct, his eyes flicker over to the set of filing cabinets a few feet away from his desk. Sighing, he gets up and walks toward it. He takes out a key from behind a picture frame and fits it into the lock. The top half of the cabinet is pulled back, revealing a secret drawer full of folders. Clicking his tongue, he searches for the designated file. He takes it out and heads back to his desk, flipping it open.

MILLS SISTERS FOUND IN WOODS, MISSING FOR FOUR DAYS

His eyes scan the article, landing on a certain paragraph.

_Jenny Mills, 17, claimed to see a blurry figure, identified as a demon near a group of four trees. Her sister denied seeing such things._

He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Abbie," He whispers.


	2. Chapter 1

**I**chabod Crane was certain that the most bizarre moment of his life was bursting forth from a tomb. It also didn't help that he had no earthly idea where he was, what he was doing there, or that there was a bunch of huge bugs in glass jars all around him.

He sat there, looking around wildly and trying to catch his breath. He was covered in gunk and he appeared to be in some sort of cave. The last thing he remembered was dying in battle fighting against a man on a horse, eventually beheading him. This must be where he was buried. Grunting, he stood up and sought out an exit.

It seemed to be nightfall; the moon was full and leering. Ichabod wandered the through the trees, following a strange _whooshing _sound. Farther and farther he walked. He was almost there, he knew it.

And he was right.

He stumbled upon a strange black surface, with a few strange yellow markings in the middle. He barely had time to register what was happening before a huge rectangular object on wheels came flying at him. Narrowly avoiding being flattened, he cried out, balancing himself against the wind the object had caused racing by. 

"What the—" He uttered vaguely. Wherever he was, it was a strange world indeed.

**…**

The bell dings as the three of us troop in. The place is busy for a Thursday night. People chat and order coffee and other delicatessens. We find a booth and sit there, looking around for a waitress.

"I'd like some Pie Alamode." My father says, grinning at us. Abbie snorts, smiling back. The waitress nods and walks over to the counter to place the order.

"Dad, you always get that." I say incredulously. He shrugs.

"Hey, I like that stuff, it's a Sheriff's favorite midnight snack." He tells me. "How could you not like it, Serenity, honestly, and they say you're my daughter." I roll my eyes.

"It's disgusting." I say. "Ice cream on a slice of pie all mixed together." I shake my head at my father. "Atrocious,"

"You don't know what you're missing." He says as the waitress comes back with his order. He digs his fork into food, withdrawing a bite and eating it.

"Right," I say.

"So, Serenity, what do you think?" Abbie asks, looking at me. "You want to make this your career?" I shrug.

"Maybe," I say. "It's certainly the thrill I want in a job, when do you think I could start training?"

"In about a year, when you turn eighteen." Dad says in between mouthfuls. "I'd really love to see you working with us." Abbie nods. "Maybe you could even become Sheriff one day, like you're old man." I grin.

"They'll have to drag you away first." I shoot back. "You love your job, why would you want to leave?"

"Well, I'd be happy to pass it on to someone of the namesake, you know, not some random guy who fills the requirements. I like to _know_ my successor." I say nothing. I just watch my dad eat. He's in his fifties and has been in the police force for thirty years. My brothers and I were practically born into it. We're all expected to go into the profession one day. Donovan and Jasper are a few years older than me. They've already moved out. Dad was pretty disappointed. He wanted all of us to stay in Sleepy Hollow.

I sigh and sit back in my seat. I feel Abbie's gaze on me, but I ignore it. I can't explain this feeling of uneasiness, a feeling that something's not right.

"Dad," I say.

"Yeah?" He asks, but is interrupted by the radio.

"Sheriff, there's something going on at Farmer Ben's place." A voice says, I'm assuming a colleague.

"We'll be right there." He says, glancing at Abbie. We got up and headed out towards our cars, driving to whatever was waiting for us at Farmer Ben's.

Little did we know what we would find there.


	3. Chapter 2

I unlock my car in a flash, hopping in and following my dad's police cruiser. The uneasy feeling sinks further into me as we drive. I'm about to call my dad and tell him not to go any further, but it's too late. We're here.

Cursing, I get out. Everything's quiet, too quiet. Abbie and my father have their weapons out. I just stand there, breathing heavily and looking around.

"Stay in the car." My dad whispers to me. He darts off into the night, towards the barn. Abbie starts towards the house and I follow her, keeping a good distance behind. I watch her knock on the door a few times and get no answer. She pokes around with her flashlight and sees nothing.

"Abbie," I call softly. She looks up and sees me.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" She hisses. I don't answer.

"Check the car." I say, motioning to an abandoned pickup truck a few feet away. She gives me a look, but does it anyway.

"Oh my gosh." I mutter as we approach. The door was open and the keys were still in the ignition.

Not to mention there was a gun on the ground next to it.

"We have a weapon on the ground." Abbie radios in. "Repeat, we have a weapon on the ground."

"Alright, this is getting weird." I mutter, running a hand through my hair.

"This is police work." Abbie says.

"You're telling me you've had this kind of thing happen before?" She hesitates.

"Not exactly," I smirk.

"Look, just because you're the sheriff's daughter—" I smirk again and I receive an eye roll in return. "I'm going to check the barn, don't come with me."

But I do anyway.

**…**

Sheriff Corbin cautiously walks into the vast barn. There are a few horses, naturally distressed.

"Shhh, whoa, whoa." He says, placing a firm hand on a horse's head. He's alert and notices something wrong behind one of the stalls. "Come out and show yourself." He says, holding his weapon up. "Come out with your hands behind your head." But the man who came out didn't _have _a head. "Oh my gosh." The Sheriff muttered. And somehow he knew this was the end.

**…**

We get two steps to the barn when chaos breaks loose.

Abbie's hand reaches the door.

"You don't do what you're told, do you?" She asks.

"I'm seventeen." I shrug. "So, no." She laughs lightly.

"My sister was like that at your age. She—"

And it happens.

Out of nowhere, something hits the door from the inside with such force, I think we're being attacked. Abbie and I fall to the ground. She radios in frantically.

Then the blood comes.

It drips down the door and I can't help wondering.

Wondering if that's my dad.

The door then breaks open and a man on horseback races out, wielding an axe. He's wearing a red uniform, sort of like a British soldier would wear in the Revolutionary War.

Oh yeah, and he had no head.

"What the—" I say. Then, as if we know before we see it, we turn to the right and crawl into the barn.

And my dad's body lies dead, with his head a few feet away, eyes wide open.


End file.
